


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, Dramedy, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Multi, Restaurant Owner Sungmin, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, Sungmin is Kyuhyun's boss, Waiter Kyuhyun, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Everyone, Cho Kyuhyun/Super Junior Ensemble, Kim Saeun/Lee Sungmin
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

"Hey Kyuhyun?"Kyuhyun turned to his boss Sungmin."Yes sir.Do you need something?"He asked.Sungmin gestured towards the kitchen.

"Can you go help out in the kitchen for a bit?"He asked."With the rush hour coming close they're going to need all the help they can get in there."


End file.
